


To the End of the World and Beyond!

by fergus80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Killian, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is all because Colin had to comment that he would like to see Buzz Lightyear on Once. It gave me wayyyy to many Daddy!Killian feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the End of the World and Beyond!

She opens the door and walks inside. She takes her red leather jacket off and places it on ‘her’ coat peg beside the door. Right next to black leather. She was finally home for the day. Home, her mind thought with a smile. Then she hears it, the sound of giggles coming from the living room. 

Emma’s smile widens, she removes her boots and sets them next to the door. She slowly creeps through the hall towards the archway to the living room in socked feet. Her smile lighting up even further at the sight before her. 

Killian is moving around the room, brace and hook nowhere in sight. His hand and stump holding Liam in the air at chest level, the boy’s arms outstretched as if he was flying. “Higher! Dad, Higher!” 

Killian smiles and brings Liam to his shoulder as he spins around. Toys are scattered about the room, the credits of an animated movie playing in the background. Emma leans against the arch watching two of her boys having a blast.

Killian sweeps the boy around dangling him upside down and turning this way and that, making the boy wiggle in his arms giggling even more. He moves the boys tiny fee to the floor, “Ready to sail off?”

The boy laughs, “It’s BLAST off Daddy!” 

Killian smiles, “How could I forget?” He moves his arms around the boy once again, and bends at the knees, “Count it down.”

Liam bends his little knees as well, and bounces as he counts, “5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Blastoff!”

Killian straightens up quickly bringing his son over his head as the little one screams in delight, “Higher! Higher!” 

“Oh no what is that!?!” Killian says in mock horror. 

Liam puts a hand over his eyes as if he is trying to see off in the distance as he dangles above his father’s arms. “Oh no… it can’t be…”

“It’s a Space Kraken! It’s tentacles are trying to grab you!” 

“Ahhh!” Liam screams as Killian moves him around the room in evasive maneuvers against the invisible Space Kraken. 

The boy moves his wrist to his mouth, “Star Command, come in Star Command. This is Buzz Lightyear, I need help,” the boy giggles again as he is dipped close to the floor and then is shot straight back up.

Emma straightens up, and comes into the room “Star Command to Buzz. Backup is on it’s way!” She flies into the room, her arms outstretched, making laser sounds. 

Killian spins around startled at first, and then his grin gets bigger. “Savior Swan coming to the rescue!” 

Laser sounds come from Emma and Liam’s mouths as Killian spins the boy around and tells them what the Space Kraken is doing. Until finally, the Space Kraken is defeated and all three collapse on the couch laughing and exhausted. 

Liam lets out a little yawn, looking up to his mom and then his dad, as he leans on his dad’s chest. “That was fun.”

Emma pushes some of her son’s thick dark hair out of his eyes, “It sure was.” She looks towards Killian, “I think it’s time for our Space Ranger’s nap.” 

The boy's eyes are drooping, and Killian nods, and then slowly stands up with the boy once again in his arms, carrying Liam to his room. Emma right behind him, waiting in the the doorway once again. 

Killian puts the boy down on his little bed, pulls the covers over him, and then smiles down as the bright green eyes try to stay awake. “Love you dad,” the boy gets out as his eyes shut. 

Killian smiles, and he leans down and places a kiss on his forehead, “And I love you, to the end of the world and beyond.”


End file.
